The Reunion
by fairy-circle
Summary: What was supposed to be a few weeks turned into years, and life moved on without the Avatar and her girlfriend. Come see how 10 years changed after the events of the final episode.


The Reunion

(Preview)

**This is my first ever contribution to this fandom, and honestly, I'm kinda afraid that maybe I got certain people TOO OOC, so here's a little preview first. And if things check out, then i'll post the full thing at a later date. Please, your input is much appreciated, so don't hesitate to point out anything!**

~ x ~

As always, coming home after a long day of work was always a welcome thing to the new Chief of Police. Mako sighed heavily as he sat down heavily on the newly refurbished couch, leaned back and rest his head on the back of the couch. He closed his eyes, counting down slowly until at last, the familiar thump of two hyperactive children slammed into his gut. "Well, you certainly didn't waste any time." He grinned, staring down at twin pairs of amber eyes. "Did you miss me that much?" He asked.

"Of course!" Said one.

"We always miss you!" Said the other.

Mako chuckled softly. "Well, let me get changed first, and then we'll play, okay?" He told the two children, and they pouted. "San. Yin. You know I don't like that. I'm tired, and I need to take a shower." He said, trying his best to be stern. However, the longer he stared at teir cute pouty faces, the more he felt his resolve crumbling. He supposed it was time for his last resort. "If you let me shower, i'll take you to see your uncle Bolin?"

As expected, the twins nodded vigorously and Mako laughed as they both pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. "I'm going, I'm going!" He said, and closed the door behind him. Once inside the bathroom, he sighed, and leaned against the door. Being a single parent wasn't easy, and anyone who told him that it'd get better was obviously lying.

It was a well-known fact throughout Republic City that Mako just wasn't very good with women, so the fact that he managed to somehow get married and have twin girls was a shock even to Bolin, who had bawled his eyes out at his wedding. Of course, Mako counted his blessings every day as well. After his fiasco with Korra and Asami years ago, he gave up on dating period. But of course, ther was a certain person who changed that.

She was a woman from the Metal Clan, introduced to him by Lin and set up on a date with him by Prince Wu. Things happened, they saw each other more, and Mako began to feel as though maybe he could love again. He was genuinely happy. Two years later, he proposed, they had children, and finally, disaster struck.

It was a day he did his best not to remember.

Sometimes he wondered if it was some curse passed down from his father, but as they were coming home from the hospital, they were attacked by some gang members who were upset that their boss was arrested a week prior, and honestly, Mako wasn't in the mood for any of it. He did his best to protect his wife and theit children, but somehow she was struck by a lightning bolt before he had a chance to react, and she died. Anything after that was a blur, but Mako found himself in tears as he held his twin daughters minutes later. Lin had found him, and btought him home.

And if that wasn't bad, his grandmother died the very next day. And so, he named his daughters after the two womwn in his life that helped make him into the man he was; his grand mother Yin, and his wife San, who coincidentally had the same name as his father.

After Mako's shower, he dressed in plain clothes and held the twins in his arms for a while. There was no doubt that he love them with all his being. He made sure to tell him that every day. And, much to his surprise, Yin was an earthbender, while San was a firebender. He and Bolin did their best to teach them, and Lin would sometimes come by to help teach Yin. " I love you. You know that, right?" Mako asked.

The twins answered together, "Of course, dad. We love you too!" They hugged him tighter, until thee was a loud bang on the door. Without waiting for him to answer, Ikki burst into the small apartment.

"Mako! Come quick! You'll never guess who's coming back!"


End file.
